


Mash Needs a Mom

by Mister_Apology



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breast Sucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Mirror Sex, Mother Complex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Rated E for later chapters, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: Raikou learns that Mash never had a mother. This is not a state of affairs that can be allowed to continue.





	1. In Which Mash Receives An Odd Request

Mash stretched and rotated her arms, trying to work out the soreness in her muscles. The day’s mission had been exhausting, and she and the other Servants who had accompanied Gudako had just returned to Chaldea’s control room. Mash smiled fondly as Gudako busied herself checking in on everyone and making sure that they hadn’t been injured during battle. Even though she had just narrowly avoided several attacks herself, Chaldea’s Master was always more concerned with the wellbeing of those who were sworn to obey and protect her than with her own.

Dismissing her armor and returning to her civilian attire, Mash pondered the previous battle. Though challenging, for the most part it had been no different than any other low-stakes fight. What had her concerned were the odd looks and occasional glances one of her teammates had given Mash during combat. As she turned around to leave the control room she bumped into something. Fortunately, it was quite soft.

“Oh dear,” Raikou said, looking down at Mash. “I’m so sorry Mash. I didn’t expect you to turn around so quickly.”

“No, it’s my fault for not looking where I was going.” Mash took a quick step backward, trying not to blush. In heels Raikou was quite a bit taller than Mash, and she had just gotten a face full of the older woman’s cleavage. “Actually, there’s something I was hoping to ask you about.”

“Is there something the matter?” Raikou’s usual kind smile vanished instantly, replaced by a concerned frown.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, Raikou,” Mash said, trying not to let the nervousness in her voice show. “I noticed you always had an eye on me in that last fight. I wanted to know if you noticed something I was messing up or needed improvement on.”

“No, no, no, it’s nothing like that!” Raikou hastily shook her head and waved her hands in mollification. “It’s just... Well, Mash, I’ve just been worried about you recently.”

Mash froze up immediately. Did Raikou know about her shortened lifespan and declining health? How many other people knew? She had sussed out that Dr. Roman had told Gudako about her condition, but had she been talking about it with other Servants too? Being pitied was the absolute last thing she wanted to have happen to her. 

“I was talking about you with Gudako the other day, and she told me that...”

Mash grit her teeth and readied for the impact of Raikou’s words.

“You never had a mother.”

“Uh, what?”

Mash shot a glance toward Gudako. The other young woman was paying close attention to the conversation, but she quickly looked away and hurried off somewhere else when she saw Mash looking at her.

“What,” Mash said, swallowing nervously, “what exactly did Senpai say?”

A look of profound sadness crossed over Raikou’s face. “She told me that you had lived your whole life here in Chaldea, and that you’ve never had any parents. That must’ve been so hard for you.”

THAT’S what Senpai had told her? Why that, of all things?

“Well, it’s true that I’ve never had parents,” Mash admitted. The conversation had gone in a completely different direction that what she had anticipated and she was growing increasingly flustered. “Dr. Roman did his best to look out for me when he became head of the medical department, but he’d need a hundred years to get his life in order before he could be called good Dad material. I recently learned that the Heroic Spirit fused with me is Galahad, so that makes Lancelot sort of like my father, but it’s hardly the same thing at all. Besides” she said wryly, “a deadbeat like him is even less qualified to be a dad than the doctor.”

Raikou appeared to be becoming increasingly distressed at her words. Mash could see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She waved her hands hastily.

“B-but I’ve never felt particularly concerned about it, or felt like I was missing out on anything! You don’t need to worry!” she said, trying to ease Raikou’s tension to no avail. 

The other woman was very obviously crying now, rivulets of tears dripping down her cheeks as she listened to Mash becoming ever more flustered.

“Mash, you’re such a good girl, trying to put a brave face on things,” Raikou said, reaching out and taking hold of both of Mash’s hands. “But it’s okay to let people see you be vulnerable.” 

In one swift motion, she wrapped her arms around Mash’s shoulders, and drew her into an embrace, pressing the young woman’s face into her breasts.

“Having to grow up without a parent to look after you is a tremendous hardship, one that nobody should have to go through. Please Mash, if you’ll allow me, I’d like to take up that role for you. Please, let me be your mother!”

“Huh?”

________________________________________

“So what’d you say?”

It was later that night, and Mash was laying comfortably in Gudako’s bed, with the other girl’s arms wrapped around her and breasts pressed against her back in a warm and familiar embrace. Gudako had complied immediately when Mash had asked to spend the night with her. While Senpai was never one to turn down a request for some alone time from her numerous romantic and intimate partners among the female Servants, Mash suspected that tonight it was in part due to blabbing about Mash’s circumstances to Raikou. She had made full use of the opportunity, and Gudako had spent the last several hours pleasuring her. They had turned to the current conversation as they both tried to regain their breath.

“I told her it was a lot to consider and that I’d think about it. What else was I supposed to say in that situation?” Mash snapped, somewhat testily. She had gained a suspicion after she had left the control room, it had grown into a hunch while she was having dinner with the other personnel, and now that Gudako had allowed her to think coherently again, it was on the verge of becoming an accusation.

“We~ll,” Gudako trailed, “you could have said ‘Yes.’” 

Mash turned over to glare at Gudako, who was doing her best to look innocent. “You know what Raikou’s like, Senpai. Her Madness Enhancement makes her overprotectiveness and her maternal tendencies get a little... you know.” 

Gudako nodded, grinning a bit stupidly. She knew better than anyone else.

Mash rolled her eyes in exasperation. “I won’t say I’ve never wondered about what it’d be like to have a mother, or thought it might be nice to nice one, but there’s a big difference between someone being that and being a lover.”

“Would it be such a bad thing to have Raikou for both, though?”

“I knew it,” Mash said as she narrowed her eyes. “You’re trying to set me up with Raikou, aren’t you?!?” 

“Okay, maybe I am,” Gudako said defensively, “but you have to admit, the two of you would make a good couple!”

“Do I? Why on Earth would you say that?” Mash’s tone would have been more testy, but Gudako once again had her completely baffled, and it is difficult to be genuinely annoyed when you can’t comprehend what someone else is talking about.

“Lots of reasons.” Gudako explained, counting on her fingers. “She already really likes you. You’re diligent and considerate and always try your best at everything, and Raikou appreciates that in people. She’s always attentive of other people’s needs, and while you look out for others, you don’t always look out for yourself. She loves giving affection, and you love receiving it. You fight together really well, too.”

Although Mash didn’t necessarily want to admit it, Gudako was spot on, as usual. Her observation on their combined combat skills was especially true. Mash and Raikou had often accompanied their Master to take on some tougher battles together, and she couldn’t help but notice their synergy. Raikou’s immense offensive power was formidable, but her fighting style could leave herself vulnerable, a weakness that was offset by Mash’s own protective abilities.

“Besides, you’re both purple,” Gudako added, interrupting her train of thought. 

“We’re... I’m sorry, we’re both what?” Mash was caught off guard once again by something that, while making no sense to anyone else, was completely logical to Gudako, what Mash had long since come to calling a Senpai-ism.

“You’re both purple!” Gudako explained cheerfully. “You’ve got a nice matching color scheme.”

“Senpai...” Mash said, exasperatedly, “that’s not the best reason for people to start dating.”

“I know that. That’s why I saved it for last.” Gudako was doing her best to be reassuring but she wasn’t doing a great job of it.

Mash let out a sigh and turned over again. This wasn’t the first time Senpai had played Cupid with Chaldea’s Servants, and Mash knew it wouldn’t be the last. The fact that she seemed to have a knack for setting people up with one another didn’t ease Mash’s tension. Although, the gentle kisses Gudako had begun to place on the back of her head weren’t a bad start.

“Even, even if all the things you said about Raikou and I are true, I already have you, don’t I? And, well, so does she.” Although Mash had long since accepted that Gudako would always love more women than just her, and even encouraged her to do so, it still gave her slightly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“So?” Gudako asked. While Mash couldn’t see her face, she could hear the genuine innocence and trace of confusion in her voice. “What does that have to do with the two of you being together?”

Mash let out a sigh. Encouraging her to become intimate with other women while in the middle of post-coital cuddling was exactly the kind of odd behavior that she had come to expect from Senpai, and even part of why Mash loved her.

“You wouldn’t get it, Senpai. Besides,” Mash said as she turned slightly, allowing her to stare at the ceiling, “I’m not even sure I like women.” 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Gudako’s look of shock, and let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, Senpai. I’m definitely in love with you. I just don’t know if I like other women, or if it’s men and women, or even if it’s just you.”

“Well, this could be your chance to find out.” Gudako got up on her hands and knees over Mash, making sure she was looking her in her eyes, and could see her genuine look of concern. “I really did talk about this a lot with Raikou, and I made sure she understood that you might not be interested in her the way I am. But I honestly think that, even if you’re relationship is like a parent and child, you’d be really good for one another. Do you know why you not having any parents upset her so much.”

Mash shook her head. Raikou always tended to be pretty passionate about everything. She had just assumed it was part of that.

“It’s because Raikou didn’t have parents when she was growing up either, Mash.” Gudako explained, her expression growing sad. She moved off of Mash, sitting cross-legged and leaning against the headboard of her bed. “Her father wanted to have her killed when she was born, and her mother was only able to intercede by having her sent to be raised in a temple far away. She never met her parents until she was a teenager, when her dad sent for her to be brought back to Kyoto. It wasn’t so he could apologize to her, or show her all the things that she had missed out on experiencing. It was so Raikou could be a warrior. A killer.” 

Gudako paused, taking a drink from a water bottle. Mash stated at her, absorbed by the story she was hearing.

“The first time she ever got to have a family was with her comrades; Kintoki, and her other vassals. All people she took in because they didn’t have anyone else. She knows how much it hurts. That’s why she can’t abide to see other people go through what she did.”

Mash bit her lip, taking in everything Gudako had said. She lifted herself partway up on her elbows so she could look her in the eyes.

“Senpai, if that’s the case,” she murmured, “then that’s even more reason for me not to be involved with her.” Gudako looked puzzled, and she glanced away. “I- I don’t have much time left.” She gripped the sheets tight, her knuckles turning white. “I swore to myself that I wouldn’t cry or whine about it, but it wouldn’t be fair to Raikou to become close and then leave her like that.”

Abruptly, Gudako grabbed Mash’s arms and pulled her into her lap and a tight embrace. Mash could feel the tears trickling down the other girl’s face.

“That’s why you should do it, dummy,” Gudako whispered, her voice only breaking a little. “Raikou’s a Servant. She’s already lived once. She knows what it’s like to lose people she cares about. But this is your life, right? Probably the only one you’ll get as Mash Kyrielight, and you’re determined to live it, right?”

“Yeah, it is, and I am.” Mash touched her forehead against Gudako’s and gently rubbed them together.

“Please, try it out, Mash. For me.” Gudako began to place tender kisses against Mash’s face. “If you don’t like it, that’s fine. Raikou will understand. But you won’t know if you don’t give it a shot.”

“Okay, Senpai,” Mash conceded defeat with a tired smile. “I’ll give it a shot.”

“And Mash...” Gudako said, breaking off her trail of kisses before reaching Mash’s breasts.

“Hm?” Mash replied, a bit annoyed that the kissing had stopped.

Gudako stared straight into Mash’s eyes, and she quivered at the intensity.

“You are going to LIVE. I don’t care if it means I have to beat the crap out of the King of Magic with my bare hands and make him fork over every last Holy Grail he’s got, but there’s no way in hell that I’ll let you die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time. If I did it all at once, it would take me even longer to get around to, so just one chapter for now. It's mostly Gudako and Mash this time, but this'll be mostly Raikou and Mash.


	2. In Which Mash and Raikou Have a Heart to Heart

Mash stood in front of the mirror in her room, nervously inspecting her reflection. She wore a blue and white checkered dress with a yellow light jacket, her favorite outfit. It was a gift from Gudako, given to her a year after they had met and the Grand Order had begun. The other girl had found it unacceptable that her partner didn’t have any cute clothes, and had procured it for her. While Mash loved it, she was concerned that wearing it would send a weird message to Raikou on their date together. Actually...

“Senpai, is this a date? I’m still not entirely sure what to make of it,” Mash asked, turning to face Gudako as she lounged on top her girlfriend’s bed. 

“Hmmm?” Gudako was laying on her stomach, her legs idly kicking the air as she rested with her chin propped up on her elbows. A big, dopey grin was spread across her face as she admired Mash.

“Please take this seriously, Senpai,” Mash scolded. “This whole thing was your idea in the first place!”

Hearing the tension in Mash’s voice, Gudako snapped back to attention. “You don’t have to worry about it being a date, Mash,” she said, hopping off of the bed and waling over to her. “This is just a little outing for you two to get to know each other better. Raikou just wants to spend some time with you, she’s not expecting anything else.”

Mash sighed. She hadn’t gotten a good chance to speak with Raikou since their conversation two days ago. After Mash had made her decision that night, Gudako had spent the following day rushing between the two, acting as go-between to arrange the excursion and ensure that they’d be able to use the Rayshifting for their trip. Perhaps leaving things for Gudako to handle had been a mistake. Mash might’ve benefited from being able to talk things over with Raikou beforehand, but there wasn’t time for that now.

“It’s going to be fine, Mash,” Gudako said, kissing her cheek. “Just try to have fun, okay?”

“Okay, Senpai. I’ll see you later,” Mash said, giving her a quick kiss back. 

Mash steeled her nerves and headed for the door to her room. Gudako gave her an encouraging pat on the bet, eliciting a glare from Mash. Gudako grinned and gave the other girl an encouraging thumbs up, which earned her a small chuckle. 

________________________________________

Mash waited by the door to the control room, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. She preferred to arrive anywhere a few minutes early, but in hindsight, doing so now just gave her more time to be anxious. 

“Hello there, Mash.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Mash had been so preoccupied that she hadn’t noticed Raikou’s approach. She began to blush, both out of embarrassment and, somewhat concerning, at the sight of the older woman. Mash still wasn’t entirely sure of her own orientation, but no one could deny Raikou was gorgeous. Instead of her usual attire, Raikou had opted for something casual; a long white dress, sunhat, sandals, and a beaming smile. Mash had to admit, Raikou looked very beautiful.

“I’m very sorry, have I kept you waiting? It took me a little bit longer to pack everything than I expected.” Raikou said, holding up a large basket in explanation. 

“No, it’s all right. I just got here myself.” Mash winced internally, admonishing herself at the cliché. Raikou didn’t seem to notice, and cheered up even more. “So,” Mash cleared her throat, “why a walk on the beach? Not that that’s a bad thing,” she stammered.

“I’ve never been able to spend time at the ocean before, and I knew that there had been a Singularity at the sea before I arrived, so it seemed like a good opportunity. I heard the beaches there were quite nice, and I thought it might be nice to have a meal there.” 

“Oh, yes, it was very beautiful there. We didn’t have much time to take in the scenery, so it probably would be nice to go out there to relax,” Mash said hastily, trying not to get tongue-tied.

“Wonderful!” Raikou grinned. “Shall we be going?”

________________________________________

Mash and Raikou treaded across the sandy beach of one of the larger islands of the Okeanos Singularity. With and surf to their right and lush jungle to their left it was, as Raikou had supposed, an astonishingly beautiful place. Upon arriving, Raikou had asked about Mash’s adventures on the seas. Sensing a safe topic to discuss, Mash had eagerly regaled Raikou with her experiences befriending pirates, sailing on Francis Drake’s ship, and their battle against the Argonauts. Once the story had ended, Raikou continued to inquire about Mash’s life. Feeling less reticent, Mash began to open up more, letting Raikou in on love of mysteries, the friendships she had formed with the other members of Chaldea, and the things she had learned and experienced since she and Gudako had begun their quest.

As Mash spoke, the gap between the waves and the trees and become thinner, and the two of them had almost come a point where their feet would get wet. Raikou knelt in the sand and undid her sandals, slipping them into the basket she carried so she could go barefoot. 

“The wet sands feels quite nice against your bare feet. Would you like to take your shoes off, Mash?” Raikou asked, wiggling her toes in the damp sand. 

Mash cursed herself. She had worn tights, just as she usually did when not in her combat gear. She had been to apprehensive about the trip that she hadn’t thought through the inadvisability of wearing pantyhose to a beach. 

“I’d really like to,” Mash said apologetically, “but I’d just mess these up.” She patted her legs in explanation. 

Raikou’s reply was cheerful “That’s not a problem, you can just take them off.” Seeing Mash’s surprise, she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a chuckle. “It’s okay, I won’t look.” 

Beginning to blush, Mash retreated to the tree line to take off her nylons as Raikou turned to look out over the water. The logical part of her mind told her that it wasn’t necessary, and she could’ve just done it with Raikou’s back turned towards her, but Mash didn’t think she’d be able to do something so embarrassing. Carrying her shoes and rolling up her tights and slipping them into a jacket pocket, Mash returned to where Raikou stood on the beach. As she got closer, Mash hesitated for just a moment. The sight of Raikou gazing out across the ocean, the sea breeze gently playing with the hem of her dress and her long hair, was absolutely breathtaking. Raikou turned back towards Mash, and she gulped as her gentle gaze fell upon her.

“Do you need any sunscreen for your legs, Mash?” Raikou asked as she reached into her basket. “I brought some in case we needed any more.”

“Yes please.” Mash had expected Raikou to simply hand her the tube to sunscreen, and so she let out a surprised yelp when Raikou knelt down to apply it herself.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry,” Raikou apologized bashfully. “I didn’t mean to startle you. You probably want to put it on yourself, don’t you?”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Mash said, hastily waving her hands. “I was just caught off guard.” 

Raikou smiled, causing Mash’s heart to flutter for just a moment, and she went back to rubbing the sunscreen onto Mash’s legs. Her hands were firm, but still gentle. Raikou finished by sunscreening the tops of Mash’s feet, tenderly lifting up each one to do so. 

“There we go!” Raikou finished and stood, stretching lightly after having been crouched down. “Shall we keep walking for a while before we eat?”

As Raikou had been caressing her legs, Mash’s breathing had begun to be faster and shallower and she had been gently biting her lower lip. Her eyes had been fixed on Raikou as she had stretched, and her question snapped Mash back to attention. 

“Wuh? Ah! Yes! Let’s go,” she stammered. “Um, do you think you could tell me a little about yourself? I’d really like to hear about some of your adventures fighting demons in Kyoto.”

As the two of them continued their walk along the beach, Raikou began telling Mash about her experiences in Heian Japan, recounting the tales of her exploits with Kintoki and her other subordinates. A ways into Raikou’s story Mash noticed that the two of them were holding hands. Mash wasn’t sure when it had happened, or even if Raikou had been the one to take her hand, or if she had taken Raikou’s, but she decided it wasn’t such a bad state of affairs. While a little rough from callouses, Raikou’s hand still felt nice to hold.

Eventually, they came to a spot on the beach where a river flowed into the sea. It was too wide to be crossed easily, so they decided to sit down and eat the food Raikou had brought along. As Mash and Raikou were laying out their picnic blanket on the sand, there was a disturbance several hundred yards into the jungle. Several trees shook, and there was the sound of some commotion. Raikou snapped to attention, quickly interposing herself between Mash and the tree line, a katana materializing in her hand, but the noise died down as soon as it had begun. 

“There are some wild animals on these islands,” Mash said. “It was probably just a scuffle between and hunter and its prey. I don’t think it’s anything we need to worry about.”

“Hmm.” Raikou’s eyes narrowed, and she didn’t break her gaze until several minutes passed. Dismissing her sword, she settled down on the blanket across from Mash, all tension having vanished. “Well then, shall we eat?”

Raikou had prepared bento for their meal, and Mash relished the opportunity to eat Raikou’s food. With so many people at Chaldea competing for the chance to prepare food, Mash didn’t often get the chance to eat what Raikou had made, but it always tasted delicious. As she bit into some pickled vegetables, Mash idly thought about how nice being Raikou’s child would be, always having the chance to eat the meals she had made with her like this. Mash abruptly shook her head to clear it of the fantasy. But she didn’t dismiss the thought entirely, instead it was tucked away into a corner to be examined later.

“Are you okay, Mash?” Raikou asked with a concerned frown. “Your face is a little red. Did you get a sunburn?”

“N-no! I’m not sunburned.” Mash hastily took a sip of tea from a thermos to hide her embarrassment. The two women sat in contented silence for a moment, enjoying the food. 

“Oh, I just remembered something I was hoping to ask you about,” said Raikou. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. You can ask me anything, Raikou.”

“So how did you and Gudako first get together?”

Mash nearly choked on her food. 

“Why-“ Mash managed to say in between coughs as Raikou patted her on her back, “why do you want to know that?”

Raikou’s face turned downcast. “I’m very sorry, Mash. I’ve overstepped my bounds.” Tears began to form in Raikou’s eyes. “I hope I haven’t ruined today for you.”

“It’s really okay, you don’t have to feel bad about anything,” Mash mollified. She couldn’t help but notice how cute Raikou looked while she was crying, but she quickly reprimanded herself. “You just surprised me, that’s all.” 

“I do seem to have a knack for that,” Raikou joked, and they both chuckled. “While I’m mostly curious, I am a just a tad concerned. Gudako mentioned to me that you were both each other’s first girlfriend, and I know that first relationships can sometimes be a little bumpy. I’m sure the two of you were fine, but I’m a bit of a worrywart, so hearing about it from you would ease my mind.”

“Well, I’m sure Senpai wouldn’t mind me telling you.” Mash considered where to begin. “I guess I started feeling attracted to her pretty soon after we met one another. Senpai’s got a huge heart and is one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. Plus, she’s incredibly brave. She really has no business taking the fate of the world on her shoulder’s but she’s managed to make it through everything our journey has thrown at her. Also,” Mash said, and began to blush, “she’s really, really, pretty, but can also be super cute, or incredibly cool, depending on what she wears.”

“I can certainly agree with that,” Raikou laughed.

Mash smiled. She thought it would feel strange discussing Senpai with Raikou, but it was all coming much easier than she had expected. Perhaps it was because it was about a girl that they both loved, and who loved them back. 

“After the Singularity in Fuyuki, when everything started, Chaldea was able to establish connections to the Orleans and Septem Singularities really quickly, so there wasn’t much to think about other than solving them. But after that it took a while to get the exact coordinates for Okeanos.” Mash waved an arm, gesturing at the island and sea around them. “Even with all of our preparation, everyone had a lot of time to think. Senpai and I had grown closer since we first met, and even before we recovered the Grail in Septem, I knew I was in love with her. So when she asked me to be her girlfriend, I was incredibly happy.”

Mash had been looking out across the sea as she spoke, and she glanced at Raikou as she came to this part of the story. Raikou was resting her head against her hand, gazing at Mash with a kind, warm smile. Mash felt relieved, but also a little flustered, to be given such a gentle expression. 

“Things were pretty simple between us at first. We held hands, or hugged, or kissed whenever we could. Neither of us were very good kissers at first.” A brief, amused titter of laughter escaped from Raikou, and Mash blushed. “We got better! It was actually just a bit before we came her to Okeanos that things started to change between us. Not in a bad way,” she hurriedly explained at Raikou’s look of concern, “it was just different. It was when I was spending a night with her in her room, and I asked Senpai if...” Mash trailed off. 

“Mash, it’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable telling me,” Raikou assured. “I’d like to be able to talk to one another, but I don’t want to overstep any bounds.”

“No, it’s really all right,” Mash said. She hadn’t planned on saying this much, but it felt good to finally get everything out in the open. “I asked Senpai to have sex with me.”

“Really?” Raikou asked, clearly surprised. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I thought that with Gudako...”

“That she’d be the one to ask first? While yes, I can understand why someone would think that given, you know...” Mash trailed off as she gestured vaguely. Raikou nodded. She knew. “But I don’t think Senpai has ever actually asked someone to get that intimate with her.”

Raikou was shocked. “What, never?”

“Not as far as I know. She always waits for someone else to ask first. And, well, it’s not like I didn’t also really want to have sex with her.” Mash blushed, and, to her pleasant surprise, so did Raikou. She was quite cute when she did so. Mash sighed. “I think, during our first time together, I might have woken up something inside of her.” 

Raikou nodded, remembering her own first time with Gudako. “Yes, I think I can see what you mean.”

“No,” Mash shook her head, “I put that the wrong way. It wasn’t exactly like that. Sorry, this is probably going to be a bit meandering. There’s a lot to tell, and it’s hard to find the right words.”

“It’s quite all right, dear. Take you time.”

“Things started out pretty normally. Lots of kissing and feeling each other. Then Senpai put her mouth between my legs. Everything after that was a blur for both of us, I don’t think either of us were entirely conscious. She’s gotten a lot better at restraining herself since then, but once she started that first time, she wasn’t able to stop until da Vinci broke down her door to look for us. It was almost twelve hours later.”

“Twelve hours?” Raikou’s eyes widened in shock.

Mash nodded. She couldn’t say for sure, but Raikou seemed to be somewhat relieved, as well as surprised. Mash guessed her first encounter with Senpai’s cunnilingus skills hadn’t been quite that intense. 

“She was really sorry about it afterwards. I told her that of course it wasn’t her fault and that she didn’t have to apologize, but I didn’t want to admit to her that there was maybe a bigger problem.”

“What was that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s fine.” Mash began to blush again, turning redder than she had all afternoon. “The thing is, I liked it. Not in just the way that everyone likes what Senpai can do with her tongue. I just couldn’t get enough of her. Every night, I’d get her to do everything she could to me. That’s not really a problem for most consenting couples but...” Mash struggled to find the right words. “Well, can you think about what it’s like to be with her? It can be quite intense, yes? I’m sure it’s like that, even if she’s not the one who’s topping.” 

Raikou nodded. She was intimately aware of what it was like to be with Gudako. The things that girl could do, or the things she could make others want to do, were not to be taken trivially. 

“Senpai has a lot of girlfriends right now, and is intimate with a lot of women. Some of it is romantic, like with us, and some of it is more casual. But the important thing is that she’s with a lot of people.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Raikou apologized. “What does the number of women Gudako is intimate with have to do with anything.”

“Because right now, her attention is spread out over dozens of women, and being with her is STILL an intense experience. Imagine what it would be like if all of it was focused on just one person.”

Realization dawned on Raikou. “And that was you, at first, wasn’t it? All of Gudako’s affections were aimed squarely at you.”

“Yes,” Mash nodded. “It was too much for any one person to handle. But I was becoming addicted to it. Senpai can’t moderate or limit how much she loves someone, and I wasn’t able to keep enduring it. Senpai’s uninhibited love is more dangerous than any Noble Phantasm. That’s why I started encouraging her to be with other women, not just me.”

Raikou was once again clearly astonished. “You’re the one who got her to start seeing multiple people?”

Mash nodded. “Senpai’s got a really big heart, and fall in love easily. It was obvious she had feelings for her other Servants, not just me. But she wouldn’t act on those feelings because she was already with me. She might be naturally inclined to polyamory, but she wouldn’t cheat on someone. The betrayal of trust implicit in doing so just isn’t in her nature. It hurt a little bit, but I could tell that the only way to stay in our relationship without destroying myself would be to get her to give her affection to more women than just me. Most of the girls she gets with eventually figure it out and agree to it, even if they’re more the monogamous types. It’s either that, or stop being with Senpai, and no one wants that.”

The two women sat in silence for a time, considering their relationship with their Master, and watching the sun as it began to gradually descend toward the horizon.

“May I ask you something, Raikou?” Mash asked, breaking the silence.

“It seems only fair,” Raikou said, smiling, “given how much I made you answer just now.”

“I was wondering why you were okay with Senpai seeing so many other people. You were fine with it even before I explained everything.”

Raikou was genuinely confused. “I’m not sure I’m following you, Mash. Why wouldn’t I be okay with her being with more women than just me?”

“Well, I always thought that you’d be a bit more... protective of her.”

“Hmm. I think I understand you,” Raikou said, pensively.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean any offence.”

“It’s quite all right, Mash,” Raikou said, patting her on the shoulder. “No offence taken. And I am protective of her and what we have together, in my own way. I know that no matter how many women she’s with, I’ll be her only Mama. Oh, but it’s hard to abide seeing her around those oni! If it weren’t necessary to cooperate with them and it wouldn’t disappoint Gudako, I’d have beheaded them both long ago!”

“I’m... honestly a little surprised,” Mash admitted, “I didn’t think you’d see it that simply.”

Raikou let out a sweet laugh. “You’ve read the Tale of Genji, yes?” Mash nodded. “Then you should understand that in the Heian Period monogamy wasn’t held in as such a high regard as it has been in other eras. Different cultures have different values about this kind of thing, and I’m simply from a time and place where it was just better to be honest about who you were with than worrying about things like exclusive relationships. It was even more the case it older eras than mine.”

Mash thought about Raikou’s words, absentmindedly scooting closer to her. 

“May I ask another question, Raikou?

“Of course.”

“Why me?”

“Hmm?” Raikou was clearly perplexed.

“I mean, you offered to be my mother. I spoke with Senpai about it the other night, but I still didn’t quite understand it. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had a great time today, it’s been wonderful getting to know you better, but it still doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.”

By this point, Mash had edged close enough to Raikou that they were not sitting next to one another. Tentatively, Raikou placed an arm around the shoulders of the younger woman and ,when she didn’t receive a negative response, drew her in a little closer.

“You’re a very lucky young woman, Mash,” Raikou said as Mash rested her head against her shoulder. “You have a wonderful family here at Chaldea. Gudako, Dr. Roman, da Vinci, all the staff and Servants you’ve made friends with. Even Lancelot,” at this, Mash scoffed. “I think it’s worth giving him a chance. I’ve had the chance to talk with him a bit, and he really does seem to want to be a better father to you than he was able to be with his own son.”

“When I was a little girl, much younger than you are now, I wished I could’ve had a family like that. Later on, when I first met Kintoki when he was a little boy by himself in the wilderness, I realized I could be the family for other people that I never had for myself. When Gudako told me that you had lived your whole life at Chaldea without a family to look after you, it made me think about my own childhood. I can see now that you have many people around you who care about you, but, if you’ll let me, I’d still like to be there for you in anyway I can.”

The two of them watched the sunset together as the tide began to come in, and at last...

“Thank you, Raikou. I’d like that.”

________________________________________

When Mash and Raikou returned from their Rayshift, they found Gudako in the control room, idly leaning against a wall.

“So~,” Gudako asked with clearly feigned nonchalance, “how’d it go?”

“We had a lovely time, Senpai, thank you for asking,” Mash said with a smile. “We got a bit sandy, so Raikou and I decided to use the bath before calling it a night.”

“Well, I’m glad you two had fun.” 

They said their goodnights, but Gudako lingered while the other two left. A minute after the control room doors had closed, several other Rayshift coffins opened. The Old Man of the Mountain stepped out of one, followed by the other Hassans. 

“ **Contractor** ,” intoned the First Hassan, “ **We Were Successful In Eliminating All Potential Threats To Lady Mash And Lady Raikou Before They Were Within Two Hundred Meters Of The Tree Line.** ” He shot a fiery glance at the other Assassins, who barely refrained from trembling. “ **However, Due To These Wretches’ Incompetence, Several Chimera Were Able To Cause A Disturbance Before Being Slain, Which Lady Raikou Detected. Shall I Take Their Heads?** ”

“That’s okay, Gramps,” Gudako said, giving a reassuring look to the other Hassans. “How’d things go on your end, Cu?”

Cú Chulainn emerged from another coffin, wringing water out of his ponytail. “Not too bad,” he said with a cocky grin. “Just a few of those sea monsters with all the tentacles. Nothing to write home about.”

Gudako smiled and folded her arms behind her back. 

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, BABY! 
> 
> I know that if this is supposed to be set between Camelot and Babylonia then King Hassan shouldn't be in Chaldea yet, but I didn't remember that until after I had finished writing his stuff, and I liked it too much to get rid off. Please go with it.
> 
> Also, I always imagine Gramps sounds like Death from Discworld, but I can't represent it very well in the format on this site.


	3. In Which Mash Comes to a Realization

As Mash undressed to take a bath, she wondered if she had fully thought out the implications of her earlier talk with Raikou. She had asked to be part of Mash’s life, and Mash had agreed, but upon thinking about it, she wasn’t sure what such an arrangement would entail. Did Raikou want to be her friend, surrogate mother, comrade-in-arms, lover, or something else entirely? Mash felt foolish thinking about it only now. In the moment, saying yes had felt so right, like it was the only possible thing she could say. 

Mash let out a troubled sigh as she pulled her dress over her head and began to fold it to be placed in a cubby. At least she and Raikou had Chaldea’s women’s bath to themselves for the evening. Mash didn’t think she could endure the knowing smiles or unsought after romantic advice of some of the other female Servants and staff at the moment. She probably had Senpai to thank for that, she realized. Gudako could be a busybody, but sometimes her meddling came in handy. 

“Is everything all right, Mash?” 

The sound of Raikou’s voice directly behind her nearly caused Mash to jump out of her skin, and she almost dropped her clothes. Thankfully, she was able to bring her breathing back under control in only a moment, and placed her folded dress and jacket on top of her shoes with forced calmness.

I’m fine, Raikou, thank you for asking. That would be the best thing to say in this situation, Mash reasoned, but all words failed her when she turned around, and her efforts to compose herself were for naught.

Raikou stood only a foot away, naked save for an expression of mild concern, a bar of soap in one hand and a fresh towel folded across her other arm. Mash’s face immediately turned pink and her mouth became so dry she wasn’t sure she would be able to speak. All previous concerns evaporated, and she was only able to bask in the radiance of the older woman’s unclothed figure. 

“I,” she finally stammered, “I’m okay.”

There was another long pause of Mash staring at her before Raikou finally asked; “If you’d, once you’re finished undressing, I can wash your back for you.”

“Ah? Yes! Yespleasethankyou!” Mash blurted out.

Her hands only shaking slightly, Mash unfastened her bra, slid of her pantyhose and panties, and set them along with her glasses with the rest of her clothes. This endeavor was not made easier by the frequent furtive glances made at Raikou, each time receiving the same patient and seemingly oblivious smile Raikou was favoring her with. 

Once fully undressed, Mash hurried over to a stool by a faucet, and, upon sitting down, doused herself in cold water. The water’s coolness helped to quell the heat she could feel building up inside of herself, but not by much. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to clean herself off. She could hear Raikou’s soft footfalls on the floor, and sensed the other woman settle down behind her.

“You have very lovely skin, Mash,” Raikou complemented as she began to wash Mash’s back. Her hands were very gentle, while still remaining firm.

“Thanks.” It was an effort to say it without stuttering or having her voice crack. 

Mash clenched her hands into fists as they rested on her knees. Raikou was so close, Mash could practically feel her breath on the back of her neck. She was humming tunelessly to herself as she tended to Mash. Mash had begun the day unsure as to the specifics of her sexuality, but now Raikou was washing away any lingering doubts with the same ease as she washed Mash’s back. Mash was _definitely_ attracted to women. Having Raikou being gorgeously naked just a few inches behind her was starting to give Mash ideas...

_Edging just a bit closer, Raikou presses her ample breasts against the younger woman’s back. Her arms wrap around her waist, drawing Mash in tighter. One hand reaches up, cupping a breast, a finger tracing circles around her nipple. Raikou moves her other hand lower, trailing her fingers across Mash’s bare skin, at last coming to her inner thighs. Fingers gently caress the outline of her folds. Raikou places her lips next to Mash’s ear, blowing gently. She whispers sweet nothings and gentle praises to her girl, all the while her hands begin to tease Mash more and more and more until she feels like she’ll melt. Raikou’s lips part, teeth gently grazing across the shell of Mash’s ear before tenderly nibbling on her earlobe. Raikou is too much and too good and Mash needs her to stop teasing and just fu-_

“Okay, Mash, I’ll wash your hair now, so close your eyes.”

“Wuh?” Mash snapped back to reality, somewhat disoriented. 

“Your eyes, dear,” Raikou explained patiently. “This shampoo can really sting if it gets in them.”

“Ah, right!” Mash cleared her throat. “Thank you, Raikou. Go ahead.”

Mash held her eyes tightly closed as Raikou massaged the shampoo into her hair and scalp. It was fortunate that she was already wet from washing, otherwise her arousal would hilariously obvious. Mash tried to settle down, but Raikou was still so close, and the aroma was intoxicating. Actually...

“This shampoo smells familiar. Is it the one you use, Raikou?” Mash asked, momentarily distracted from her more hormone induced thoughts. 

“That’s right,” Raikou responded cheerfully. “I thought you might like it, but there’s some others around here that we could use instead.”

“N-no, that’s okay,” Mash stammered. Her cheeks turned pink. “I like it. A lot, actually.”

Raikou let out a contented sigh. “I’m glad to hear that.” She gently poured some warm water over Mash’s head, rinsing out the suds. “Okay, you’re all done, Mash.” 

Raikou moved from behind Mash and settled down on a stool next to her. Mash, whose face was now entirely red, didn’t feel brave enough to look at her directly, instead settling for glances out of the corner of her eye. Raikou was gorgeous, plain and simple, and seeing her dripping wet in profile didn’t ease the beating of Mash’s heart. Mash’s swallowed, vainly attempting to ease the dryness of her throat, and mustered up her courage.

“Raikou?”

“Hmm?”

“Would... Would you like me to wash your back for you?”

“That’s very sweet of you, Mash,” Raikou said, turning from her seat and searing Mash with the full force of her kind smile. “Thank you.”

Mash practically fell off her stool, and scrambled behind Raikou. Her hands shaking, she began to wash Raikou’s back as the other woman pulled her hair over a shoulder to get it out of Mash’s way. Mash’s hands lingered as she ran the bar of soap across Raikou’s bare skin. Her back was taught and well muscled, free of any scars of cowardice. Mash had to remind herself that she was supposed to be washing it, not feeling it up. 

“Could you get my hair next, Mash? I’m a little embarrassed to say it, but it’s a bit hard to get all of it myself.”

Not trusting herself enough to speak, Mash wordlessly began to assist Raikou with washing her tresses. Her hair was lovely, too, of course. Long, free of any knots or split ends, and a deeper purple than Mash’s own. Mash found herself running her fingers through it just for the sake of doing so, as much as it was to clean it. She had to struggle not to bury her face in it to take in Raikou’s scent, the same scent she herself now wore.

Once finished, Raikou rinsed herself off, stood up, and stretched. Mash had to keep her gaze fixed on the floor to avoid staring too obviously. Raikou gathered her hair up and smoothly wrapped it in a bun.

“Well then,” Raikou asked as she reached down to offer Mash a hand up, “shall we get in the bath?”

Mash could no more resist taking Raikou’s hand than she could fly. She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and led to the bath. The sight of Raikou stepping into the bath and settling in was truly fascinating to behold. Mash sat beside her, a part of her wishing the baths at Chaldea were smaller. That would give her an excuse to sit even closer to Raikou.

“A bath like this feels so wonderful after a long day,” Raikou observed, letting out a contented sigh. “Thank you for spending the day with me, Mash. I’m really glad we were able to get to know one another better.”

“M-me too, Raikou,” Mash stammered. 

This wasn’t working out. Mash was too overwhelmed by Raikou’s presence to carry out a meaningful conversation. She quickly took a breath and dunked her head underwater. She lingered there for almost a minute as Raikou began to grow concerned, before finally surfacing to gasp for breath, her head a little clearer.

“I was a little bit surprised when I learned the baths here at Chaldea are like this.” The silence between the two had been a bit awkward for Mash, and she was grateful Raikou had broken it with a subject they could both talk about. “I didn’t think an organization like this would use public baths.”

“Senpai said something similar when she first came here,” Mash offered. “She said that the baths here are similar to the public baths in Japan. I think they were an idea the first director had from when he was in Japan for a while. I grew up here, so they seem normal to me. Did Japan in your period have baths like these, Raikou?”

“They weren’t quite the same, but they were pretty similar. Public baths in Japan started out as a type of ritual purification in Buddhist temples, but by the Heian period a lot of noble and samurai families just had them for relaxation. Though I must say, having hot and cold running water is quite the improvement,” Raikou laughed.

The two of them were able to enjoy a pleasant conversation, discussing what daily life was like in the Heian period and comparing it to Mash’s experiences in Chaldea. However, as it drew to a close, Mash knew she would half to do something with these feelings, otherwise she’d never be able to be at ease in Raikou’s presence again. The months of mutual pining that had passed between herself and Gudako had been agonizing, and she didn’t want to have to go through that experience again. Even if she wasn’t entirely certain what Raikou wanted their relationship to be, it was best to get it out in the open. If things went further, well... Between Mash and Gudako, she had been the one to first bring up sex, and while the result had been monumentally more intense than either of them had anticipated, Mash would freely admit that it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

“Um, Raikou?” Mash asked tentatively?

“Yes, Mash?” Raikou asked, her eyes closed as she basked in the warm water. She sat leaning back, her hands behind her to support her weight and her knees just poking out of the water, completely at peace.

“I really like you, Raikou.”

“Thank you, dear,” Raikou said, pleased, but seemingly unmoved. “I like you too. You’re a very sweet girl, and a lovely young woman.”

Mash let out a small sigh in frustration. Quickly, before her nerve broke, she moved over to Raikou and straddled her, resting on her knees above Raikou’s lap, her hands resting on the other woman’s shoulders. 

“Raikou, I _really_ like you!” Almost crying now, Mash leaned down and gently rested her forehead against Raikou’s. “You’re strong, and beautiful, and so warm and kind I don’t know what to do with myself. I _love you_ , Raikou!”

Raikou lifted a hand to gently stroke Mash’s back. Mash could feel it shaking, just slightly, and for the first time heard a nervous tremble in Raikou’s voice.

“Mash, you’re very dear to me, and please believe me, you’re so sweet and cute I would love nothing more than to hold you in my arms and kiss you over and over and over again...” Raikou trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

“So why don’t you do it?” Mash asked, her voice trembling now, too. Hearing those words from Raikou had nearly left her sobbing. “Please Raikou, I’ve learned enough from being with Senpai to know what I want, and I _want_ this!”

Tears were flowing freely from Raikou’s eyes now. Mash didn’t want her to cry, but she looked so cute doing so, and it made her feel like the emotions inside of her were going to well up and overflow. 

“Mash, the way I am,” Raikou tried to explain, desperately searching for the right words, “I can’t JUST be someone’s lover. That kind of romantic love, the kind that you want, it’s too hard for me to separate it from all of my other feelings. I can manage to give Kintoki just maternal affection, but anything else and it becomes too intense. Parental and romantic feelings get tangled up and become something that _scares_ me, Mash. I don’t know how Gudako is able to handle it. I’m not worried that you’ll hate me, I’m worried that you’ll be _scared_ of me, and doing anything that might hurt you is something I’ll never be able to forgive myself for.”

“Raikou, PLEASE,” Mash begged. She really was crying now. “PLEASE understand. It’s okay. You can give me all of your feelings and you won’t hurt me, and I’ll never be frightened of you.” Mash began to turn her head slightly from side to side, rubbing her forehead against Raikou’s. “I _want_ you to give me everything you have.”

Raikou took in a deep, shuddering breath. “Mash, do you mean...?”

“I want you to kiss me, _Mommy_.”

Slowly, falteringly, Raikou brought her mouth to Mash’s, taking care to only gently brush their lips together. After coming this far, Mash was having none of it, and parted her lips, desperately trying to draw Raikou’s tongue into her mouth. After a moment’s hesitation, Raikou hungrily complied, determined to probe every corner of Mash’s mouth. Mash moaned in fulfillment and melted into the kiss. Raikou sat up straight, wrapping her arms around Mash, pulling her fully into her lap, and let their breasts press up against one another. 

They continued to kiss for some time, and Mash even allowed her tongue to venture into Raikou’s mouth, something the older woman happily welcomed. Eventually, they both had to part, gasping for breath. As they panted, Mash and Raikou locked heated gazes with one another. Mash began to giggle, and Raikou joined in. Soon they were both sharing a hearty, full-bodied laugh, overjoyed and relieved to finally have bared their hearts to one another. 

“So, Mash,” Raikou asked, still hugging her close, “what would you like to do next?”

“We~ll,” Mash trailed, her face flushed a happy pink, “I’d prefer not to have to wait, but I think we probably shouldn’t make a mess in the bath so...”

“So...?”

“So,” Mash said, resting her chin on Raikou’s shoulder, “please take me to bed, Mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mash: "I'm not really sure if I'm attracted to women or not."  
> Raikou: *Is naked*  
> Mash: "I am GAY and **H O R N Y !** "
> 
> In all fairness to Mash, though, I'm pretty sure not being certain of your sexuality until you start crushing hard on a beautiful older woman is lesbian culture.


	4. In Which Mash and Raikou Hold Each Other Tight

Mash had never experienced vexation and agony at the same time before, or as she suspected Gudako would call it, vexagony. Minutes dragged on and on until they felt like eons. Instead of going directly to one of their bedrooms, as Mash was desperate to do, Raikou had insisted that Mash be thoroughly dried off after getting out of the bath and get dressed again. While the rational part of Mash’s brain could understand the need to be clothed again before leaving the privacy of Chaldea’s baths, her baser instincts were urging her to just get back to the kissing she and Raikou had been doing moments earlier and see what happened next. The most frustrating part of it was that while she had to go through the ritual of toweling herself off, blow-drying her hair, and getting dressed again, Raikou was able to just shimmer in and out of spirit form, her naked figure disappearing in a brief shower of light and immediately reappearing fully clothed in her usual attire. Mash felt somewhat cheated. While looking at a beautiful woman fully clothed could be just as enjoyable as looking at her naked, since dating Gudako, Mash had learned to appreciate the sight of another woman getting dressed.

“Well, Mash,” Raikou asked at last, tucking the folded clothes she had brought with her underneath one arm, “shall we go?”

Now fully clothed, Mash took Raikou’s free hand in hers and squeezed. “Raikou,” she said plaintively, “please, I don’t want to have to any more.”

Raikou seemed very pleased with Mash’s answer. With a yelp from Mash, Raikou stooped briefly to scoop the girl up in one arm, forming a seat with her forearm, and cradling Mash close to her chest. Raikou gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Then let’s be off.”

The distance between the baths and Raikou’s room was relatively short, but to Mash, it felt considerably longer. Being pressed up as close to Raikou as she was while being effortlessly carried would, under other circumstances, being highly enjoyable. As it was, while still quite pleasing, Mash couldn’t help but notice there was far too much clothing in between the two of them. Much better to be naked, with bare skin touching bare skin. Furthermore, they passed quite a few people on their way, both Chaldea staff and Servants. Mash was so embarrassed she had to cover her face with both hands. It might’ve been slightly less unbearable if they had cat-called or made suggestive encouragement, but instead they all just smirked knowingly. Gudako’s reaction had been by far the worst. She had just grinned, given them both a thumbs up, and waggled her eyebrows. It had been far too much, even for her.

After a million years, they finally arrived at Raikou’s room. Upon entering, Raikou took her sweet time placing her folded clothes and other possessions on a set of drawers and setting Mash down. Immediately upon being let down, Mash stood on her toes, attempting to go in for a kiss. Raikou turned her face aside, allowing Mash to only kiss her cheek. 

“Before we get to that,” Raikou said as she patted Mash’s head, “let’s brush our teeth, okay dear?”

Mash stared up at Raikou in disbelief. Just how long was she going to make her wait? Mash was frustrated, horny, frustrated that she was horny, and rather concerning, a little horny that she was frustrated. As these thoughts raced through her head, Raikou simply smiled at her beatifically. 

“Raikou,” Mash asked, squeezing the him of her dress, “you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you? You’re teasing me.”

Raikou chuckled and gently stroked Mash’s hair. “I’m sorry, Baby, but you just look so cute when you’re agitated like this. I hope you can forgive me. I have a spare toothbrush in the cabinet above my sink. It’s important to brush your teeth before going to bed.” Raikou leaned down to whisper in her ear. “The sooner you do that, the sooner I’ll be able to make things up to you for all my teasing.”

Mash bolted toward Raikou’s sink almost before she had finished speaking. If she was that keen on oral hygiene, Mash would brush her teeth so well that they’d be able to cause snow blindness. The heated intensity she had felt ever since seeing Raikou naked in the bath hadn’t dissipated, so she took it all out with her toothbrush. After spitting, rinsing out her mouth, and cleaning the sink, she turned to stare deliberately stare at Raikou, who was sitting on the edge of her bed and gazing happily back at Mash.

“Do you need to use the washroom before we go to bed, Mash? We might be at this for a while and I wouldn’t want you having to stop partway through to answer the call of nature.” Raikou asked this as if were perfectly natural, and not a calculated attack to drive Mash to the edge of sanity. 

Mash’s eye twitched, but she kept her voice level. “I’m fine, Raikou,” she said, making sure not to let on how wound up she was. “I used the lavatory before we took our bath.”

“That’s all right, then. Here, come sit by me.” Raikou patted the bed next to where she sat. 

Making sure to walk, not run, Mash went over to Raikou and sat. She attempted to lean against the older woman, only for Raikou to abruptly stand up.

“I had better brush my teeth, too. This won’t take long. Make yourself comfortable.”

Mash dragged her hands down her face. As if being comfortable was even possible in this situation. Attempting to take her mind off Raikou’s attempts to drive her into a frenzy, Mash quickly scanned Raikou’s room. Servants sometimes accumulated a small number of possessions during their time at Chaldea, and Mash wondered what Raikou might have acquired. 

Her gaze fell upon a nightstand near the head of Raikou’s bed. A large bottle of water, even if Servants didn’t need to eat or drink, even they weren’t immune to the wake-up-thirsts. Quite a few books, mostly history, but Mash was surprised to see several from Japanese authors she vaguely remembered Gudako mentioning, she must’ve introduced Raikou to them. A photo album. Mash curiously opened it, and smiled. Photos of Gudako; smiling, laughing, looking surprised, sitting with Raikou, one of her arms wrapped around the younger woman, both of them looking happy. Photos of Kintoki; grinning, posing, looking embarrassed as Raikou hugged him, riding his motorcycle with Gudako clinging to his back. Even some of Ushiwakamaru; beaming with eager energy, locked in a duel with Raikou.

“The modern era has many useful innovations, but I think these are some of my favorites.”

Mash gasped, and almost dropped the book. Raikou could be surprisingly quite when she wanted to.

“I’d love to have some photos of you, if that’s okay, Mash.” Raikou gently took the photo album out of Mash hands and placed it back on her nightstand. Then she took Mash’s hands in her own, and gave them a tender squeeze.

“Of course,” Mash answered, smiling, her tension momentarily forgotten. “Let’s take some pictures together sometime.”

Raikou let out a pleased hum and, closing her eyes, leaned down to kiss Mash on the mouth. The contact of Raikou’s lips immediately reignited Mash’s passions, and she melted into the kiss. She opened her mouth, and Raikou’s tongue flicked across her teeth before thoroughly tasting every inch of the younger woman she could. 

The pressure building up inside Mash was almost too much to bear. Her clothes were becoming stifling, and she needed to tear them off, rip Raikou’s clothes apart, and pull Raikou atop her so she that they could just _touch_. But Raikou still held both of her hands. Their kiss was only making things worse, and in desperation, Mash began to rub her thighs together, hoping that any kind of friction would relieve the overpowering _need_ she still felt. 

Finally, they broke apart, just slightly, and Mash gasping for breath as Raikou languidly licked Mash’s lips. 

“How was that, Sweetheart?” Raikou asked, pulling back and giving Mash a pleased smirk. 

“Mommy,” Mash gasped, sending a delighted shiver up Raikou’s spine, “please, I can’t take much more this. I want you to touch me. _I need you to touch me_.” 

“Just a bit longer, Baby.” Raikou brought Mash’s hands up to kiss her knuckles. “First, I need you to tell me if there’s anything I should know. Is there anything you like or dislike?”

“Umm,” Mash said, frantically attempting to think coherently while she still could, “I don’t want to do anything that’s really gross.” Then, blushing, “Also, I’d like it if you could be a bit rough with me, but not anything painful. I don’t want to do anything that could hurt. Also, I might wriggle around sometimes, but that just means I like it, so you don’t have to stop if I do that. And I like being complemented. Also,” Mash turned away shamefacedly, “also, I really like to kiss when I come, so if we could do that sometimes, I’d be really happy. Other than that,” she gulped, “you can do whatever you want to me.”

Raikou kissed Mash’s forehead. “Of course, Baby. I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

She pressed a thumb against Mash’s lips, and Mash sank into another kiss. While still kissing her, Raikou began to slowly undress Mash, slipping off her jacket, folding it, placing it on her nightstand. Mash slipped her shoes off, and kicked them beneath Raikou’s bed. Mash was dissatisfied with the fact that they had to stop kissing in order for her to take her dress off, but it was for a good cause. It was folded and put with the jacket, and Raikou gently plucked the glasses off of Mash’s nose and set them upon her clothes. 

Mash was breathing heavily now, her eyes only half opened. “Mommy,” she pleaded, overwhelmed by her own desire, “I love you, Mommy. I love you so much. Touch me, let me touch you, I want to feel every inch of you, I want you to hold me and never let go...”

Raikou soothingly stroked Mash’s hair and took her hands. Raikou stood, and pulled Mash up alongside her. “Help Mommy take her clothes, okay Sweetie?”

Mash’s hands trembled as she helped Raikou undress. Her garments were unfamiliar and infuriatingly difficult to remove. Mash almost lost patience several times, but Raikou was able to pacify her with a quick kiss whenever it seemed like she might decide to simply tear the clothes apart with her bare hands. At last, _at long last_ , both Raikou and Mash were down to their undergarments. Mash drank in the sight of Raikou as the other woman removed her hair tie, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair cascade down her back. Mash’s throat was suddenly very dry, and the longing she felt for Raikou then was even more intense than it had been when they were both naked in the bath together. 

“Now then,” said Raikou as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground and exposing her breasts,” come here, Mash. Come to Mommy.”

Her hands shaking, Mash gingerly reached up to fondle Raikou’s breasts. Entranced, she felt her weight, where she was firm, where she was soft, her thumbs lighted upon the points of Raikou’s, slid off to trace her areolae. When Mash gave them a gentle squeeze, Raikou let out a small gasp of pleasure. This was too much for Mash, and letting out a cry of longing, she buried her face in Raikou’s cleavage, enveloping herself in Raikou’s warmth, her scent, her softness. Her breath came short and sharp as she rubbed her face against Raikou’s breasts. With a pleased hum, Raikou reached around Mash’s back and undid her bra as well. Mash didn’t notice, too immersed in the bliss she had discovered. 

“You can suck on them, if you’d like,” Raikou said as she pet Mash’s head.

Mash pulled herself away from Raikou’s breasts and gasped for air. “Can I? Really?”

“Of course you can, Dear. Mommy’s breasts are all yours.”

“Mommy’s breasts...,” Mash murmured to herself, savoring the words. “Mommy’s breasts, all mine...”

Her breathing unsteady, Mash leaned forward, and tenderly placed her lips on one of Raikou’s nipples. In a surge of eagerness, Mash opened her mouth wider, taking more of Raikou’s tit into her mouth, and began to suck with feverish intensity. Her tongue rolled over Raikou’s nipple, determined to fully savor her taste, interrupted by gentle nibbles. Mash wrapped her arms around Raikou’s waste, drawing herself in closer. 

“Ahhh,” Raikou let out a contented sigh. One of her hands tangled itself in Mash’s hair, pulling her even further into her chest. The other trailed down Mash’s back, settling on her backside, and Raikou began to fondle her ass through Mash’s nylons and panties. “You’re such a good girl, Mash. Mommy loves it when you try to suckle from her tits like that. You’re cute, so, so cute.”

“Mmm,” Mash replied. After finally being able to get her mouth on Raikou’s boob, she was determined not to remove it for some time. 

Raikou took her arms off of Mash and reached down to untie the strings at the side of her panties, and shifted her legs to let them slide to the floor. She lifted her arms and began to caress Mash’s sides.

“Mommy’s going to pick you up now, Mash. Is that okay?”

“Mmm,” Mash approved.

Placing one hand on Mash’s back and the other at the back of her knees, Raikou hoisted Mash into her arms. She walked to the head of her bed and sat down, scooting herself onto her bed’s center, where she began to gently rock Mash back and forth as the younger woman continued to suck on her. Raikou hummed tunelessly, placing intermittent kisses on Mash’s forehead. 

After several minutes, Mash broke away from Raikou’s breast to gaze into her eyes. “Mommy,” she whispered, “I love you. I love you so much. Please,” she was practically pleading now, “I want you so much it hurts. Please touch me.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Raikou set her down in her lap so that they faced each other. “You said I could do whatever I wanted, yes?”

Mash nodded desperately. “Anything!”

Raikou smiled and kissed her cheek. Then, without warning, she reached down between Mash’s legs. She gripped the front of Mash’s pantyhose and-

**RIIIP**

Raikou tore apart the front of Mash’s tights, the nylon offering no resistance. Without pausing, Raikou took hold of Mash’s panties, and with the same deliberate force-

**RIIIP**

The cotton, long since damp with arousal, gave way just as easily. The front of Mash’s panties and pantyhose were in tatters, leaving her dripping pussy completely exposed. Raikou dragged a finger over Mash’s folds, then, pressing her thumb against Mash’s clit, Raikou inserted her index finger into Mash up to the second joint, and curled.

Raikou had been so fast, from the moment she had ripped apart Mash’s pantyhose to her fingering inside of her, that Mash came before she even had a chance to yelp, a result of the tension that had been boiling up inside of her all evening. Mash’s orgasm was fast, and though it made her body shiver, it was over before she had the chance to enjoy it. 

It was frustrating, to be sure, but Mash couldn’t be mad about it. Raikou had been incredible, tearing through what was in her way to take what she wanted, _what was hers_. Mash wanted her to do more, _so much more_.

“Oh my,” Raikou said cheerfully as Mash panted. “You came awfully quickly, didn’t you Mash? Were you waiting for this?” She began to slide her finger out and back in of Mash as she spoke. “Well, I suppose I did take my time teasing you. Come here.”

Mash couldn’t speak, but she fell into Raikou’s embrace, clutching at her desperately. Raikou easily repositioned her, letting Mash sit sideways in her lap and lean against her unoccupied arm as support while Raikou kept fingering her. Raikou added another finger and increased her pace. Mash’s breathing was heavy and uneven, and she steadily began to squirm under Raikou’s ministrations. She bucked her hips against Raikou’s hand and twisted back and forth in her lap, her legs tangled around one another, toes frantically curling and uncurling. One of her hands clamped down over her mouth to stifle a whimper, and the other fumbled clumsily at the hand Raikou was using to hold her, on her upper arm. 

Without pausing, Raikou repositioned Mash slightly, letting more of her weight press against Raikou’s upper arm and shoulder. Their free hands found one another, and Mash squeezed Raikou’s hand, fast and tight, before intertwining their fingers. 

Raikou own breathing was coming faster now, and she gazed down at the girl in her arms, her eyes gleaming with a mix of pride, desire, and tenderness. Mash hadn’t been kidding when she said she might wriggle, and it was some work to make she didn’t topple out of Raikou’s lap. 

Raikou placed her lips beside Mash’s ear and began to whisper. “You’re such a good girl, Mash.” She laid a quick kiss on Mash’s ear. “You’re adorable.” Another kiss. “I love how sweet and kind you are to everyone.” Another kiss. “You’re always so energetic and eager to do your best at everything.” This time, Raikou gave her earlobe a light nip. “Your determination, your will to see things through to then end, it’s amazing.” A longer kiss this time. “You’re one of bravest people I’ve ever met. You’re as courageous as you are caring.” On and on, Raikou murmured praises intermixed with kisses and, once she raised Mash a little higher, love bites down her neck. 

Finally, Mash shakily drew her hand away from her mouth. “Mommy!” she gasped. “Kiss! Kiss me!”

Raikou immediately brought their lips together, forming a seal over Mash’s mouth as her tongue flicked over the younger girl’s teeth and pressed up against her own tongue. Mash shuddered as another orgasm coursed through her, and she frantically kissed Raikou back, pouring all of her affection and longing into it. Mash clung to Raikou, allowing herself to be lost in their kiss. She kept kissing Raikou until after she came down from the high of her orgasm. When Mash gently pulled away, a trail of residual still connected their lips.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Mash whispered, nuzzling up against Raikou’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mash, and you’re very welcome.” Raikou wrapped Mash up in a big hug and kissed the top of her head. “Would you like to continue?”

Mash stared up at Raikou, her eyes hard with intent. “You don’t have to ask that. I want you to go ahead and do what you want with me.”

Raikou gulped and her cheeks flushed under Mash’s gaze. “If that’s what you really want, Sweetie.”

Gripping Mash’s shoulders, Raikou pushed her down onto her bed, her back flat against the sheets. Slowly, Raikou placed a kiss upon Mash’s forehead, then on her nose, then her lips, this one lingering slightly. Raikou continued to move lower, and once she got to Mash’s neck, her kisses became longer, and she started sucking hard enough on the skin that hickeys would begin to form, pausing occasionally to listen to Mash’s appreciative whimpers. Raikou had to grip Mash’s wrists as the girl began to writhe beneath her. Her hands were tight, but only enough to ensure Mash didn’t end up accidentally squirming off the bed. More kisses and love bites were planted down Mash’s neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, until Raikou reached the nylon of her torn pantyhose. She stopped briefly, admiring the damage she had done to them.

“Do you like leggings like this, Mommy? Senpai often wears them, too.” Mash asked. The fingers on one hand gently tickled the underside of Raikou’s wrist, and she adjusted her grip so that they could hold hands again.

“Hmm,” Raikou mused. “I think I must. Ever since I saw you two girls in nylon, I’ve had the urge to tear into them, but Gudako’s never let me. Thank you for letting me indulge.”

Mash smiled in contentment. She was glad she was able to let Raikou satiate her desires. What Mash hoped for during sex, with either Gudako or Raikou, was fairly simple. She just wanted to entrust herself entirely to someone she loved, and whom she knew loved her. Whether they would pamper her or use her to slake their own lusts, Mash was happy either way, just so long as she could give herself over to them completely and immerse herself in their love for her.

Raikou repositioned herself between Mash’s legs, sitting so that she could rest her weight on the mattress with her own legs bent backwards on either side of her. She bowed her head as she trailed a hand down Mash’s body. 

“Thank you for the meal.”

Raikou reached down underneath Mash’s legs and interlocked her fingers over her hips. She tugged her towards herself, dragging Mash’s back across the bed. Raikou pulled Mash’s hips upwards, allowing the backs of her knees to rest on her shoulders. Mash let out a yelp as Raikou blew gently over her exposed and still slick pussy. Raikou readjusted her grip around Mash’s waist, circling her arms around her, and pulled her up even further. Mash let out a whimper of anticipation. Now she was practically upside down, only the back of her shoulders and head rested on the mattress, and she could feel Raikou’s breasts pressed up against her the small of her back.

Raikou placed a kiss on the inside of each of Mash’s thighs, then, extending her tongue, laid a slow lick up the length of Mash’s slit. Then another, and another, making sure not to actually enter into her. Mash gasped and whimpered, she tried to buck her hips up into Raikou’s face, to twist around, to somehow work the pleasure she was receiving out of her body through movement, but Raikou held her tight, and she barely able to get any leverage. Instead, Mash gripped the bed sheets and frantically curled and uncurled her toes. 

To the sound of Mash’s whimpers, Raikou changed the position of her arms, bringing them back behind Mash’s thighs. She stroked Mash’s body as she went, until she was finally able to spread Mash’s pussy open with her thumbs. Raikou buried her mouth in Mash’s folds, kissing, licking, and sucking, paying careful attention to what got the most noise of her.

“Mommy!” Mash called out, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” And another orgasm crashed over her. Much to Mash’s delight, Raikou didn’t even hesitate as she came, continuing to lick away at her. 

Mash had received cunnilingus many times from Gudako, but being given it by Raikou made it feel like an entirely new experience. She wasn’t as good as Gudako at it, obviously, but this was in no way a fair comparison. It was the difference between basking happily in the light of the noonday say and being blasted by a supernova into a dimension of ecstasy. Receiving cunnilingus from Raikou had the dual benefit of being good, while not being so good as to rob Mash of the faculty of coherent thought, allowing her to fully appreciate it in the moment.

Raikou began to suck on Mash’s clit, and her breathing hitched. Mash’s vision swam as she was driven closer and closer to the edge once more. She came again, calling out to Raikou until her voice became hoarse. Raikou lapped up Mash’s pussy juice before carefully laying her back down. Raikou settled beside her and Mash opened her mouth, still too overcome to speak. Raikou obligingly gave her another deep kiss, allowing Mash to taste herself on Raikou’s lips and tongue.

“You really are an amazing young woman, you know?” Raikou pressed her forehead against Mash’s and stroked her legs. “I love you, Mash. I’m glad that we were able to meet one another.” Raikou sat up, causing Mash to let out a small murmur of displeasure at the loss of physical contact. Raikou chuckled to herself and handed Mash a bottle of water. “Here you go, Baby. You’re probably thirsty after all that. Drink up, and please be patient for just a little bit.”

Raikou stood up and walked across her room to rummage in a set of drawers. Mash uncapped the bottle and downed almost all of its contents in one swig. Raikou was right. She was extremely thirsty. She had almost finished the water when Raikou returned, carrying something. Mash’s eyes were immediately drawn to it, and she gulped down the last of her water in anticipation.

“Gudako showed one of these to me not long ago,” Raikou said as she held up a double-ended dildo suspended in a harness. “Have the two of you used one together before?”

“A strap-on? Yes, Senpai’s used on me before.” Mash looked away from the toy and saw the hopeful eagerness in Raikou’s eyes. “Do you want to give it a try?”

In response, Raikou pressed Mash down again, and settled down on her knees across from her. With a slight gasp, Raikou pushed one end into herself. Mash attempted to sit up to help her with the straps, but Raikou placed a hand on her stomach to firmly hold her down. Once Raikou had it completely on, she edged a bit closer to Mash.

“Okay, Sweetheart. I hope this is okay with you. I want to make sure you’re completely comfortable, so if it’s too much or you need me to stop, just let me-“

Mash’s legs shot out and wrapped around Raikou’s waist, nearly pulling Raikou on top of herself. Mash’s gaze locked unblinkingly on Raikou’s. 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Mommy. You don’t need to worry about anything. It doesn’t matter how much is too much. Please, stop asking for permission and just _take me_.”

Raikou was surprised, at first, but then smiled back at Mash. “I really am lucky to have you.” She carefully guided the other end of the dildo to Mash’s entrance and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed her way inside.

Mash gasped for breath as she felt herself being filled. She involuntarily tightened her hold on Raikou’s waist with her legs, forcing Raikou in even deeper. As she felt herself tighten around the toy, Mash stretched her arms out toward Raikou, reaching desperately. Raikou’s hands found hers, and their fingers interlocked. Raikou gave her hands a squeeze.

“Okay, Baby. Here I go.”

Without letting go of Mash’s hands, Raikou began to steadily roll her hips, working up a steady pace as she fucked her. Raikou lost herself in the rhythm, gazing down with feverish intensity at the faces Mash made, flushed and sweaty, her eyes squeezed shut, as she was being pounded. Raikou fought to get her breathing back under control. There was still something important she had to do.

“You’re an amazing warrior, Mash. I’m always glad to be able to fight alongside you. I know that whenever you’re by my side, I’m in good hands.” 

Mash managed to open her eyes, making eye contact with Raikou, and gave her a shaky smile. Raikou let out a faltering laugh, and redoubled her efforts, picking up speed. 

“You look so cute right now, Mash. I love seeing your face like this. You’re so fucking adorable!” Raikou raised her voice to be heard over the creaking of her bed. “You’re really smart! I’m always amazed how much you know!” 

Raikou continued on calling out compliments to Mash as she railed her. She let go of Mash’s hands to get a better grip on her thighs, not slowing down for an instant. Suddenly, Mash’s legs tightened even further.

“Mommy,” she gasped, “I’m, _fuck_ , I’m almost there!”

Raikou made one last long, deliberate thrust and fell on top of Mash, holding herself up on her hands and knees, and their mouths desperately came together as a violent orgasm crashed over Mash. Mash was too weak to do much kissing, but Raikou was easily capable of making up for it.

Once they had both regained their breath, Mash looked somewhat shyly up at Raikou. “Mommy, do you mind if I make a request?”

“I don’t mind at all.” Raikou laid quick kisses across Mash’s cheeks. “Ask me anything.”

“Could you,” Mash asked, faltering with nervous excitement, “could you try taking me from behind?”

Raikou was slightly surprised, but she immediately hid it by pretending to pout. “But then I wouldn’t be able to see all the cute faces you make.”

Mash giggled and, playing along, kissed Raikou on the cheek. “Please, Mommy, for me? You said I could ask you wouldn’t mind.”

Raikou let out a heavy sigh, laden with mock exasperation. “I suppose I did.” She sat up, pulling out of Mash and idly caressing her legs. 

Mash gave her a hopeful look. 

“Oh, all right.” 

Raikou carefully got her hands underneath Mash and rolled her onto her stomach. 

“Get on your hands and knees, please. I’m afraid I can’t do that for you.”

Mash eagerly scrambled up. Raikou gave her ass a playful squeeze before tearing at her already ruined pantyhose a bit more, ensuring she’d be able to have easy access to Mash’s pussy from any angle. She got onto her knees and positioned herself behind Mash.

“Okay, Sweetie, are you rea-“ Raikou caught herself before finishing. “Oh, that’s right. It doesn’t matter if you’re ready or not, does it?” 

Raikou suddenly slammed the toy back into Mash, earning a surprised, but far from unhappy, yelp from the young woman. Raikou settled her hands on Mash’s hips as she thrust in and back out. Unlike before, she didn’t both gradually building up speed. Instead, Raikou immediately went back to pounding Mash at the same wild intensity she had finished with last time. Each swing of her hips earned herself a new moan or gasp from Mash, who was now hanging her head, perspiration dripping off her face. Under other circumstances, Raikou might’ve tried to listen to and savor each sound Mash was making, but she too was being caught up in the moment. Her grip around Mash’s waist tightened, and she tried to go just a bit faster.

“I’m sorry, Baby,” Raikou apologized between her labored breaths. “Mommy’s having a hard time thinking of anything else nice to say to you at the moment, so she might have to start repeating herself.”

Mash tried desperately not to laugh. She had been trying to hold back another orgasm for as long as she could endure, and Raikou’s joking wasn’t making it easier. However, she had been pushed so far beyond the limits of self-control that she couldn’t help but burst out in a fit of laughter. Her giggling abruptly faltered, but didn’t stop, as she came again. Mash’s arms gave out beneath her and she collapsed onto the mattress, her waist still being held up by Raikou. 

Raikou immediately halted as Mash fell. “Mash!” Alarm was clear in her voice. “Mash, are you all ri-“

“Moo~oommy,” Mash moaned, feebly jerking her hips back against Raikou. “Mo~ore! Don’t stop! Fuck me mo~ore!”

Raikou let out a sigh of relief. “What’d I ever do to deserve someone as sweet as you?” 

Tightening her grip on Mash’s waist, Raikou started to thrust into Mash again. Her strokes were long, slow, and powerful, each time pulling out almost completely before pushing the full length of the toy back inside Mash. Mash did her best to match Raikou, bucking her hips back in time with Raikou’s as she rolled her pelvis forward. Mash gripped the sheets and whimpered into them, tears, sweat, and drool dampening the bedding around her face. Removing one of her hands from Mash’s hip and reaching out her arm, Raikou took a fistful of Mash’s hair. She tugged, not hard enough to hurt, just to make sure Mash knew Raikou had a hold of her.

Mash could feel her next orgasm growing before it actually came upon her. She still wasn’t ready for it. Raikou’s methodical pounding, along with the hair pulling, had left her a sputtering, happy mess. As Mash came again, Raikou leaned over her, tenderly whispering into her ear.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” she cooed. “Mommy’s here. Mommy’s got you.”

Mash shuddered and quivered underneath Raikou. Her warmth, her softness, her tenderness, her passion, her desire, her lust; it was all too much, and Mash couldn’t get enough of it. It felt like she was going to melt, but she still wanted Raikou to keep going and never stop.

With gentle affection, Raikou’s hands settled on the backs of Mash’s wrists. In a sudden burst of movement, Raikou straightened, pulling on Mash’s arms, leaving Mash’s upper body horizontal. She was left gasping at how easily Raikou could maneuver her around. Keeping Mash’s arms pulled back by her waist, Raikou once more began to roll her hips, allowing the sound of their bodies smacking into each other fill the room. Mash gasped for breath, barely able to move, as Raikou continued to pound away at her. Raikou’s temp only increased as she brought Mash to another orgasm, seeming to take encouragement from it.

“Could you call out to me the next time you come, Sweetie? You have such a lovely voice, and Mommy does so love hearing you. Make sure you’re loud, so you can be heard.”

Mash did her utmost best to steady her breathing. She couldn’t do much in this state, that at least was something she was capable of, and she didn’t want to disappoint Raikou. Not now. Not ever. As Mash felt the onrushing surge of her next orgasm, she took a deep breath. 

“MOMMY! I’M COMING AGAIN, MOMMY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!”

Sighing in delight, Raikou abruptly sat down on her bed, pulling Mash securely into her lap, the toy still connecting them together. She gathered up the younger woman in her arms and held her tight. Mash let out meek mewls of pleasure as Raikou reached around her to fondle her breasts, all the while kissing the back of her head and neck. 

“Mommy,” Mash managed to whisper. “Love you, Mommy. Love you so much.”

“Love you too, Baby,” Raikou responded, her hands playing down Mash’s sides. “With all my heart.”

Raikou’s hands settled on either side of Mash’s waist. Making sure her grip hold was strong, but not painful, Raikou lifted Mash up, raising her partway out of her lap, and sliding her up the shaft of the strap-on. With the same easy control, Raikou lowered her back down again. Mash was far too exhausted to squirm in her grasp, but she let out a series of pleased whimpers as Raikou continued to steadily repeat the process, gently bouncing her up and down on the toy. Raikou made sure to leave a trail of kisses on the back of Mash’s head, neck, and shoulders, as each part of her came within range. 

Orgasming so many times already had made Mash incredibly sensitive, and she came almost as soon as Raikou increased her pace. Too worn out to do anything but pant and gasp, she still did her best to let Raikou know how amazing she was making her feel. Feebly, Mash shifted her arms, moving one hand to play with one of her breasts while she lowered the other to tease her clit as Raikou continued to lift and lower her on the strap-on.

“ _Ah_.”

That was all Mash could manage to say as she came. It was quick, and the aftershocks lasted longer than the actual orgasm itself. Raikou seemed to notice how exhausted Mash was becoming, as she lowered Mash down again on last time, and simply held the girl against herself. 

“Let’s take a moment to let you rest, Sweetie. You must be getting tired.” Raikou’s hands wandered across Mash’s body as she spoke, caressing every inch of her. “Let’s just sit like this for bit.”

“Want more,” Mash slurred. “Feels so good when you fuck me, Mommy. Want more.”

“Soon, Baby,” Raikou reassured. “Just catch your breath for now. Just rest here with Mommy. I won’t let you go.”

Several minutes passed. Raikou spent the time brushing her fingertips across Mash’s skin, giving her occasional kisses, and humming just quietly enough that Mash didn’t have to strain to hear her. Mash took the time to get her breathing back under control and to martial her thoughts. She was still immensely, _wonderfully_ tired, but at least now she could hold a coherent conversation and form complete sentences.

“Okay,” Mash said, taking a deep breath. “Okay. I’m good. I’m ready now, Mommy. May we please keep going?”

“Of course, Baby.” Raikou nuzzled Mash’s hair. “Mommy just had a fun idea.”

Raikou shifted them until she was sitting on the edge of her mattress, Mash still safely in her lap. She slid her hands beneath Mash’s thighs and stood up off the bed, carrying mash with her. Mash was still on top of the strap-on, but she had to lean back against Raikou’s chest and rely on the older woman’s hands beneath her to support her weight as she was carried in a sitting position away from the bed. Brief spikes of please jolted through Mash with each step Raikou took. Mash had the alarming thought that Raikou intended to simply carry her out her door into the hallway, letting everyone in Chaldea see what they had been up to all night. However, Raikou only carried her so far as to one corner of her room. Mash felt slightly disappointed, a curious feeling that would have to be set aside for the time being and reexamined later.

“See?” Raikou asked, stopping in front of her room’s full length mirror. “Isn’t this nice? Now Mommy can look at that cute face of yours while still making love to you from behind.”

Mash was transfixed by the visage she saw in the reflection. Raikou’s face behind and above her, slightly red in the face from exertion, but beaming in pride and satisfaction. Her own face deeply flushed, her body almost coated in beads of perspiration, neck and shoulders covered in hickeys and love bites, many of which would be clearly visible the next morning, her panties and pantyhose in tattered shreds where Raikou had torn into them, hair tousled and disheveled, chest heaving from breaths that were still labored. She was a complete and total mess _and she loved it_.

“You’re always adorable,” Raikou said as she rubbed her cheek against the back of Mash’s head, “but I think you look especially beautiful like this.”

Mash was unable to speak, still engrossed in the visage before her, but her hands reached behind her, fumbling around to gingerly touch Raikou’s face and stroke her hair. Raikou grinned. Giving her another quick kiss on the hair, Raikou slowly spread Mash’s legs apart, shifting her hands from beneath her thighs to the backs of her knees, letting them both have a good look at Mash’s dripping pussy.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, Sweetie,” Raikou encouraged.

Falteringly, Mash reached on hand down between her legs and back to feel where her half of the dildo began, held up by the harness and the other half still inside Raikou. She traced its length with her fingertips, finally reaching where it entered her. Mash grazed her clitoris gently, and shuddered at the shock of pleasure that coursed through her, disproportionately greater than her touch had been. 

“Very good, Baby, but don’t stop just yet. Keep going. Mommy’s going to make you feel even better.”

Upon saying so, Raikou began to thrust her hips upward, once again plunging the toy deeper into Mash. Gasping, Mash continued to play with herself, trying to match the tempo Raikou was setting. 

“Make sure you keep looking at the mirror, okay Sweetheart?” Raikou prompted, increasing her pace just slightly. “You look so lovely when you’re about to orgasm, Mommy wants you to see yourself. Please try to hold off on coming for as long as you can.”

Mash wanted nothing more than to let her eyelids droop and to simply soak in the pleasure, but she followed Raikou’s instructions. It was, Mash knew, the least she could do for everything her mommy had done for her. She made sure to watch herself in the mirror as Raikou fucked her, taking note of each of her own jolts, shudders, and twitches. However, she couldn’t help but make occasional glances at the Raikou’s reflection as well. The other woman was a picture of serene happiness as she gazed at Mash’s in the mirror, enjoying seeing the state she worked her into, and on occasion, giving her a swift kiss on the hair. 

“Mommy,” Mash gasped, “I can’t- I’m gonna- I’m-“

“It’s okay, Dear,” Raikou murmured. “You’ve done such a good job. You can come now. Come for Mommy.”

Mash let out something that wasn’t a scream, but was much more than a sigh, as one last wave of pleasure swept over her. Raikou gradually slowed her thrusts to a gentle halt, whispering praise into Mash’s ear. 

In one fluid motion, Raikou swiveled Mash around on the strap-on, throwing one of the girl’s legs over her head and switching the position of her hands supporting her from beneath. Mash wrapped her legs around Raikou’s waist as Raikou slid her hands up Mash’s legs to cup her ass, holding her up. Mash leaned up and planted several desperate, messy kisses on Raikou’s lips before she parted her lips and welcomed in Mash’s tongue. 

They stayed like that for a time. Mash hungrily kissing Raikou, and Raikou gently rocked her. Finally, Raikou carried Mash back to her bed, and laid the two of them down facing each other, never once breaking their kiss. She lifted her hands to frame Mash’s face and Mash pressed herself even closer to Raikou’s warmth. Finally, their lips parted, and they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Mommy,” Mash attempted say though a yawn, “is it okay if we keep going?”

“I’m afraid not, Sweetie,” Raikou apologized as she kissed her forehead. “We’ve had a long night, and you really need to get some sleep.”

Mash yawned again, and struggled to keep her eyes open. “Okay,” she relented. “Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Of course.”

“And the night after?”

“Sweetheart,” Raikou reassured, tenderly rubbing her forehead against Mash’s, “I’ll be with you tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that. You’ll never have to spend a night by yourself again. You’re my baby girl, and I’m always going to be there to take care of you and let you know just how loved you are.”

Mash smiled sleepily and kissed Raikou’s cheek. Raikou returned the gesture of affection, and reached down to undo the straps of her harness. A hand gently rested on top of hers.

“Would it be okay if we left it in?” Mash asked, now half asleep. “I want to stay like this.”

Raikou chuckled. “Of course, Baby. Mommy likes being connected to you too.”

“Love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, Sweetie.”

Raikou pulled Mash closer, and brought up a hand to gently stroke the young woman’s hair. Mash yawned again, snuggling into to Raikou’s bosom, and lifted one leg up over hers. They lingered there, on the border between waking and dreams. When sleep enveloped them, they rested easily, both knowing deep in their hearts that they were beside someone who they loved, and who loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you realize you are in Rarepair Hell is the moment when you realize that if you want to read fics of your faves, you will have to wright them yourself. By that same token, each fic, each chapter, each paragraph, each sentence, each word, each letter, is a testament to your unyielding resolve. 
> 
> I love Mash x Raikou. It matters not whether the ship is popular, or if I am some lone madman. Even if I am all alone, my passion will shine out like a star in the darkness. 
> 
> "Here we may reign secure, and in my choyce  
> To reign is worth ambition though in Hell:  
> Better to reign in Rarepair Hell, then serve in Commonship Heav'n"  
> John Milton, _Paradise Lost_


End file.
